For Love or Duty
by Miko in training
Summary: all after episode 26... but i hope you enjoy it... does Haruhi listen to what is expected of her or does she finally listen to her heart... whats wrong with her dad? what are the twins up to? wait how are those two cousins? all will be answered inside


**Ok... yes I have too many stories in my head… this is a Tamaki and Haruhi story…**

**Kaoru: So this is your first Ouran High School Host Club story then?**

**Hikaru: I do believe so, unless she's holding out on us.**

**Haruhi: Come on guys back off! She isn't your play thing!**

**Tamaki: Haruhi's right. Besides she is writing a story about Haruhi and myself... so it can't be that bad.**

**Kyoya: I wouldn't be so sure of that.**

**Tamaki: *dramatic face* Miko, you wouldn't do that would you?**

**Miko: umm….. I guess you'll have to wait and see. *grin***

**Tamaki: *in corner growing mushrooms***

**Miko: Anyone want to do the disclaimer?**

**Kaoru and Hikaru: Miko in training does not own Ouran High School Host Club… Enjoy.**

**Miko: thanks guys… the story takes place after Episode 26. Haruhi is still wearing the boy's uniform and …. Does everyone know she's a girl now?**

**Honey: you mean you don't know what you're going to do?**

**Mori: Ah.**

**Miko: I was asking the audience reading Honey… I wanted to know if they knew what I was doing.**

**Honey: that's silly; they don't know what's going around in your head. *innocent smile***

**Miko: the question was rhetorical Honey-sempia. **

**Kyoya: this is getting out of hand just start the story already.**

**Miko: I don't know how you put up with them Haruhi! On with the story! **

**Chapter 1: Greetings.**

In Ouran academy in the north wing of the top floor there is an unused music room. A young woman in the yellow high school uniform (that costs 300,000 yen!) was walking to the said room. Reaching the double doors you could see her glance at something in her hand and then back at the name of the room. "This is the place." her voice echoing throughout the abandoned hall. Slowly opening the door with a creak she peered inside.

Rose petals fell through the opening as the door opened wider. She let her eyes adjust to the lighting before taking a step inside.

"Welcome Princess," Said the tall blond standing behind a chair in which a brunet haired man sat smiling at her. "To the Ouran Host Club." He then bowed slightly in a princely way.

"How might we be of service to you today?" the second one next to the tall blond asked, his glasses hid his eyes but she knew he was looking at her.

"Fujioka, Haruhi?" Her voice was calm and her eyes never left the chair where the young brunet was sitting.

"How can I help you today?" said man asked standing up.

In a flash the girl was next to her hand around his wrist in an almost vice-grip and was running out the door before the twins could stop her.

A minute later after Tamaki's shock had worn off he ran after her the twins right behind him yelling out Haruhi's name.

Before they could make it out the door two private police officers stood in the way. "I'm sorry sir's we can't let you see Haruhi till after milady has spoken with her.

"And who is your Milady?" Kyoya asked stepping next to Tamaki who looked like he was about to Run the man over just to get to Haruhi.

"The head of the Suoh family is who our orders come from." Making not only Tamaki to stop his loud rant but everyone in the room to become quiet and stare at the man.

The doors began to close on them. "Wait!" Tamaki let out but it was too late the doors were shut and locked from the outside.

"What's going to happen to Haruhi?" Honey asked holding his bunny tightly.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses and opened his laptop on the table. "If you take the back door you can head out and look for Haruhi before grandmother meets with her.

"Where is it?" Tamaki asked turning to his cousin with a determined look on his face.

"Through the snack storage room, take Mori with you just in case you run into anymore of the private police." Kyoya said closing his laptop.

Mori and Tamaki were out the door faster than you can say Haruhi's name.

"What does your grandmother want with Haruhi?" Hikaru asked while both brothers turned back to Kyoya.

"I don't know but I intend to find out."

~meanwhile with Haruhi~

Haruhi was being dragged down the hall and into a small room where two very familiar women were waiting for her.

"Hello again Fujioka-sama." They said in unison. It was the same two maids that had tried to get her into all those bathing suits.

The girl that had dragged her away from her friends nearly threw her at the maids before speaking. "Make sure this… girl is presentable for her meeting with madam Suoh." After that she left to let the makeover commence, leaving Haruhi at the mercy of the two identical maids. _'Uh-oh.'_ She thought before they attacked.

~with Tamaki and Mori~

They had easily gotten out of the music room without being spotted; and were now on their way down one of the halls when a thought came to Tamaki's mind. Why did his grandmother want to speak with Haruhi? Normally she wouldn't unless…

He stopped in his tracks and when Mori noticed he wasn't running anymore he stopped and looked back at the 'king'. "What's wrong?"

He turned his attention to Mori, "Keep looking for Haruhi, I have something I have to do." He said before running down another hallway.

Before Mori could question him he was gone, so he continued his search.

Tamaki was headed to the one place he thought his grandmother would be, and most likely his father would be with her as well considering it is his office.

~Elsewhere~

There was a loud knock on a pair of large wooden doors. "Come in." called someone from the room.

The door slowly opened and in stepped the girl from before now in a green dress to compliment her eyes that were a mix of green and blue. Followed by Haruhi in a Blue dress that reached her a little past her knees and had a white sash around her waist that tied into a bow in the back.

"The young woman that enchanted her way into this established high school. Sit." She commanded more then asked. The woman was in a blue and gold decorated kimono with a yellow obi, she was non-other than the head of the Suoh family, Lady Suoh.

Haruhi did as she was asked not wanting to disrespect her.

"You are probably wondering what I called you here for, aren't you young lady." She said putting her tea back down on the table.

"Yes lady Suoh." Haruhi said calmly and politely.

"Both of my son's seem to have it in their heads that you would be a good candidate to one day be one of their sons' bride. I am here to see if you are even worthy to be in the same room as me. So far you have done nothing to impress me. That is why I have asked Lillian to make observations of what you do every day. From this day forward you are to wear the female uniform, as for my grandson's little club, you may only maintain a position there if you remain a woman during such hours. Furthermore, if by some chance you pass this then will come the next step; which will only be known to you if you are acceptable." She said all the while never leaving Haruhi's sight. "Do you agree to these conditions?"

Haruhi not wanting to disrespect the chairman's mother answered her respectfully, "Yes Lady Suoh."

"Good you may leave and tell that bumbling fool of a grandson of mine to learn some manners. Listening in on a conversation is impolite!" She yelled at the door, which opened slowly.

"Please forgive me grandmother, I was about to knock but thought better of it while you were speaking." Tamaki said walking into the room calmly.

"Leave my sight now and I may forgive you for your incompetence." She said now turning to the window.

All three left the old woman to herself and closed the door softly. No one spoke until Mori came running up to them and stopped. "I see you have found Haruhi-chan."

"Yes let us head back to the music room now, everything will be explained there." Tamaki said as they continued walking down the hall.

Once everyone was in the music room and the secret police were gone, Haruhi sat down in a chair and thought over everything that had just happened back in the office with Tamaki's grandmother, while the others talk about what is going to happen from Lillian. She was about the same height as Haruhi with blond hair and greenish blue eyes.

"Haruhi is no longer going to pretend to be a boy in this club. From now on she will be the only female aside from your so called manager of the host club. Next, you two will refrain from treating her like a toy as you have called her in the past."

"We were only joking." Kaoru said calmly.

"It's not like we think little of her." Hikaru said right after.

"Be that as it may no more of this dressing her up for your own fun and games."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but why is grandmother doing this? What does she have to gain by involving Haruhi?" Tamaki asked calmly.

"I suppose since she has already agreed to the conditions it is alright to tell you." Lillian said with a sigh. "Lady Suoh, against her wishes has reluctantly agreed to consider her to be one of the families' brides in the future. This request comes not only from master Otori but also Master Suou as well." The entire room went quiet when she was done.

"And Haru-chan agreed to this?" Honey asked surprised.

A small smile graced her lip. "If she hadn't there is no doubt in my mind that she would have become a part of one of your rich families. Am I right? Tamaki Suoh? Hikaru Hitachiin?"

Everyone was quiet again. That is until Haruhi stood up from her seat making everyone look at her. "I'm going to head home now. I'll see you all tomorrow." Haruhi was about to leave when Lillian stopped her.

"Don't forget about what you promised Lady Suoh. Tomorrow you ware the female uniform."

"Yes, I remember. Good day to you." With that she left.

Everyone turned their attention back to, Lillian. "What country are you from?" Kyoya asked adjusting his glasses.

She gave them a small almost un-noticeable smirk. "My family is from America. My father is considering working with yours in the near future. He is hoping to help your families to build a better hospital, apartment complexes, as well as a new school. However, should I find anything that would cause that deal to fall through, I will notify my father and we would be on our way back home that evening." She said getting up from her seat and glaring at the gentlemen, scaring everyone except Kyoya and Mori. "Good day to you. I shall see you in the morning." with that she left.

"What are we going to do about Haru-chan?" Honey asked hugging Usa-chan tightly.

"Don't worry men. We won't let them control my Haruhi!" Tamaki said standing up dramatically.

"Your Haruhi?" the twins chimed glaring at him.

He coughed in to his hand trying to hide his blush from his earlier announcement.

"In any case," Kyoya said closing his book getting the others attention. "We cannot let her fall under grandmother's control."

"You're just saying that because with her secret coming out we lose profit don't we." Kaoru said staring at him.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses before smiling ever so slightly. "Not at all, in fact with her secret coming out could bring out more of a profit. A hostess would bring the male's that either like compliments or would even like to flirt with her. I see much potential in all of it."

Tamaki went pail at this mentioning. "I will not allow someone else to defile my daughter! Mama you can't be seriously considering doing such a thing." He begged with a puppy dog pout.

"If you hadn't noticed papa your little girl is starting to grow. She's starting to look less like a boy and more like a woman. The truth was going to come out sooner or later, besides. With her debt paid off she is free from being host at any time." Kyoya explained.

"How is it you know all of this Kyoya-sempai." Hikaru asked glaring at him.

"I keep in touch with her father, remember? Which reminds me, I wonder how he's going to react when we tell him what grandmother has planned for Haruhi?"

Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru all went pail at the mentioning. "He's going to kill me!" Tamaki screamed.

~Tamaki's mind theater~

"This is your entire fault. If it wasn't for you she wouldn't be in this mess now!" Ranka-sama said pointing a big pointer finger at a very small and scared version of Tamaki.

~end theater~

"As true as that may be, we all know Haruhi is going along with this plan for some unknown reason." The twins chimed in again.

"That isn't entirely true." Mori said calmly.

"Takashi's right, there has to be a reason why she's going along with this." Honey added.

"There is." Kyoya said opening his laptop and doing something on it.

**Okay that's it for now… there was more but this is a good stop because the chapter would get to long if I didn't**

**Hikaru: why is Haruhi going along with it?**

**Tamaki: jealous?**

**Hikaru: NO!**

**Kyoya: he's in denial**

**Haruhi: would you leave him alone already.**

**Hikaru: Why are you going along with this plan of the old lady's?**

**Haruhi: I can't tell you.**

**Kyoya: I promised to reduce her new debt if she doesn't tell anyone.**

**Miko: ok well R&R… has anyone seen Kaoru?**


End file.
